


An Exercise in Recklessness

by MudaMuda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Prostitution, Smut, Stockings, World War II, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/pseuds/MudaMuda
Summary: Ludwig is an esteemed and wealthy officer who spends the night at a gentlemen's club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another REALLY old fic I had lying around. It isn’t making me cringe though, so I figured it was worth posting.

He had promised himself he would only watch.

Watch the dancers parade their exposed bodies and let the sight distract him until he sobered up.

"That's not the point, sir," one of his comrades had unhelpfully informed him as they had left to go into the city, disdain coloring his words. "Why take leave if you don't make full use of it?"

Considering they had been heading towards the red light district at the time, Ludwig couldn't decide if by "it" he had meant "your penis" or "the leave", and quickly decided that he didn’t care.

He really did  _ not  _ care to end up like certain members of his company who had decided to squander their paychecks on whores, then end up bedridden with syphilis shortly after. He was not the type of person to trudge through the back alleys of cities looking for brothels and cheap foreign prostitutes.

Yet here he was, sitting in the corner of some godforsaken nightclub, debating whether or not he ought to spend his money, now that he was here. 

He had been careless, and after drinking too much, had gotten separated from his group and accidentally wandered into what was possibly the most inconspicuous gentlemen’s club in the entire city, thinking it was simply another bar. It was not until one of the ‘waitresses’ had offered him a private dance that he realized what he had done.  He was not about to leave, though. In this part of the city, even a man of Ludwig’s size could easily run into trouble, walking alone and drunk at this time of night. Ludwig was surprised he had stumbled this far from his acquaintances without anyone trying to pickpocket him, or worse. 

In the meantime, perhaps against his better judgement, Ludwig had convinced the bartender to sell him an entire handle of vodka so he would have something to do while he waited. He could drink it slowly until the club closed at dawn, and maybe stave off an unpleasant hangover by staying in a prolonged state of drunkenness. This night did not have to be a waste. 

Scanning the clientele, Ludwig was very pleased to note that he did not recognize anyone who might recognize  _ him _ . He could not begin to imagine how uncomfortable it would be to bump into someone he knew in a place like this. Small, dingy, and smelling like the boudoir of… well, a whore, even the dim light couldn’t mask the shabbiness of this establishment. If it could be called an establishment. With the cheap vodka he had been sold, and the grimy light fixtures, and all the scruffy patrons hunched over the bar watching the dancers shake their hips, this building had all the class of a roadside hovel. Ludwig sighed and poured himself more to drink.

His table wobbled suddenly as a weight settled onto it, and a voice immediately in front of him pulled him from his thoughts.

“You shouldn’t frown so hard. You’ll make permanent wrinkles in your forehead.”

Ludwig looked up. An auburn-haired boy in a red dress had perched on the edge of his table. Really, the ‘boy’ was a man, but he had a young, pretty face that was completely un-made-up, and soft brown eyes and a rosy mouth, and Ludwig suddenly had trouble forming a response to this man’s observation. 

“What?” he asked. His eyes dropped to the stocking-clad thigh resting by his hand, and the smooth flesh peeking out where the stocking ended. The hem of the red dress was hiked up, and Ludwig’s gaze was drawn to where it pooled between the slender legs of this man-- a man wearing a dress! 

In his state of inebriation, Ludwig was not sure what to think of this. “Good”, was the first word that came to mind, though he wasn’t sure why. 

“Can I do anything for you?” he was asked. 

Ludwig blinked and dragged his eyes back up to the charming face with some difficulty. "What is your name?" 

"Feliciano."

"Feliciano," Ludwig repeated. And before he could stop himself: "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

Before Ludwig could even think about what he said, and then blush with shame and tell him “never mind”, Feliciano flashed him a cunning smile-- truly aware of his own beauty-- and sat down beside him. He dropped his elbow onto the tabletop, leaning closer and resting his chin in his hand. 

"I can be."

His knee touched Ludwig’s under the table, and his body was warm when he leant close. Feliciano was very close. Something about him had a wonderful effect on Ludwig, whether it was Feliciano himself or his out-of-place beauty contrasted with this otherwise unpleasant-to-look-at excuse for a club. An urge overcame Ludwig, an urge he did not expect to have tonight. His desire was ignited by this alluring young man in a scarlet dress that was a bit too small for him, the way it clutched his lithe waist and strained the seams at his hips. Those dewy, soft eyes like melted chocolate watched him, held him, expectant. There was something comforting in his gaze, warm and sensuous. Even the line of his soft-looking mouth betrayed a tenderness and a purity that made Ludwig weak. For the first time tonight, he considered abandoning his morals and ignoring his misgivings. He would damn well squander his paycheck for someone as enticing as Feliciano. And why not? He had nothing else to do.

"Do something for me," Ludwig said. He pulled a wad of lire-- half his paycheck-- out of his breast pocket and held it out to Feliciano. It was a lot, far more than  _ this  _ was worth, but frankly Ludwig didn’t care.

Feliciano's eyes glittered. "For that, I'll do anything you want." 

He tried to snatch the money from his hand but Ludwig held it out of his reach.

"I want to buy you."

Feliciano's smile immediately faded, and he looked at Ludwig disdainfully, but not convincingly enough to mask the shine in his eyes at the sight of so much money, held right in front of him. "I am not a whore."

"Just for me?"

Feliciano slid his elbow off the table. "No, sir."

"This is a lot of money. I’m giving you an opportunity."

Ludwig did not miss the way Feliciano flicked his eyes down to the lire again. "No."

"I’m sure you lift your skirt for a tenth as much."

"I will lift my skirt ten times for you, then."

The table creaked as Ludwig now put  _ his  _ elbow on the surface and leant forward, speaking directly into Feliciano's pretty, round face. So close, he could kiss him on the mouth if he liked. "What if I doubled it?" he offered, though, because of his slowly increasing agitation, this question was posed more as an order. "Give me something to work with."

Feliciano shrugged carelessly, and Ludwig's jaw twitched in annoyance. 

"I do not offer those types of services. I am not allowed,  _ signore _ ."

"My offer stands," Ludwig said, even though a rule-abiding man like himself should not be attempting to coerce an erotic dancer, of all people, to make this kind of exception. He knew he was being difficult, but he pulled a second wad of lire out of his pocket; the last he had on him, and threw it on the table with the first bundle. "This is five hundred thousand lire I am offering you."

Feliciano's full lips parted slightly, in awe. "I am not worth so much. I can't give you what you want. Why do you want me so much?" 

"You're beautiful," was the unspoken truth, as Ludwig ignored the question. He was already feeling silly enough as it was, drunk and carrying on like this and pleading with Feliciano, promising him far too much money in the hope of trying to convince him to throw away his rationality and provide a service that would likely lose him his job, if he were caught.

But simply thinking about Feliciano so much made him feel hot under the collar, so he continued to press him, feeling on the verge of a breakthrough. "Take it," Ludwig stretched out his arm and picked up both bundles, waving it in Feliciano's face. "This is all yours, if you are willing to earn it." 

He knew he looked desperate, and at this point, he did not care. He had no more money to offer.

Studying his face with an inquisitive expression, Feliciano seemed to finally consider this, to Ludwig's relief. 

"So," Ludwig prodded. "Is it a yes?"

Tentatively, Feliciano lifted a hand, letting it waver in the air; his warm, dark eyes fixed questioningly on Ludwig's face, not the money, as if asking,  _ am I really allowed to take this? _

He reached out and pinched the stack, and let Ludwig turn his wrist over and press the money into his palm. He withdrew his arm and squeezed his prize tightly, the paper crumpling in his fist.

"What do I have to do?" Feliciano asked, licking the tip of his thumb, holding the papers possessively against his chest and thumbing through them, quickly counting them.

"You know what I want," Ludwig said, not particularly interested in the specifics; as long as he got to fuck. 

Feliciano lifted the hem of his skirt and tucked the money into his stocking. "All right," he conceded. He looked into Ludwig's eyes, and that lovely, coy smile returned to his face.

Ludwig liked to think that that smile was pure and honest and just for him, and not merely a show of politeness-- a byproduct of the extravagant purchase he had made of this young man.

Feliciano beckoned him, and Ludwig stood at his command. "There is an extra dressing room in the back that should be empty." 

 

It was immediately apparent that Feliciano was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the dress, save for that pair of nylons that scratched against the wool of Ludwig's trousers as Feliciano stood over him after pushing him back onto a faded couch.

With Ludwig's hands on him, guiding his waist, Feliciano sat, legs wide, straddling his knees. Ludwig could feel Feliciano's balls and limp penis through the fabric of his trousers. He adjusted his knee to rub him, pressing firmly up into the warmth of his inner thighs. Feliciano giggled and bit his lip attractively, clearly enjoying the feeling of being touched like this, a realization that made Ludwig's heart pound incessantly. So he rubbed him more, pulling him forward by his soft hips and letting his clothed erection brush Feliciano's bare one, over and over. 

The skirt bunched up around his hips as Ludwig thrust his hands beneath it and slid them up his thighs until he found the garter straps, pulling sharply and snapping them off the stockings. He hooked his fingers over the tops of the nylon and rolled the fabric down to Feliciano's strong, slender ankles, one and then the other.

"You have beautiful legs," Ludwig commented, because it was true. He slid a hand down the back of Feliciano's thigh, cupping the back of his knee and pulling it up. He slid the hand down to his calf, massaging the soft, hairless skin there. As he did this, Feliciano's lips parted slowly, widely, stretching over his teeth in an amiable smile. 

"Do you want me to take care of that?" he asked, nodding at Ludwig's prominent erection.

"Oh," Ludwig said, and stopped moving his hands, feeling a bit silly. He had wanted to simply fuck, but here he was, with his hands and eyes roaming, caressing Feliciano like a lover. 

"I can suck you off," Feliciano suggested, once again.

"Can you?"

"You paid for it," was the not-unkind response.

It was enough of an answer for Ludwig, who found that the longer he stared at that smiling mouth, the easier it became to envision Feliciano pleasuring him with it. 

Feliciano did have a pretty mouth, and that was his last coherent thought on  _ that _ matter, after which, his thoughts became more filthy and convoluted than they had previously been. Ludwig motioned for Feliciano to get to his knees, which the boy did without complaint. 

Knowing full well he was grabbing rather than guiding, he took Feliciano by the hair and pushed his face against the bulging crotch of his trousers. He undid the button and pressed the waistband down and his cock fairly sprung out of its own volition. Feliciano lifted a hand to touch it, but Ludwig wrapped a fist around the length and rubbed the head of his cock over his cheek and lips. He nearly groaned at the slick texture of Feliciano's slightly parted mouth, which opened and closed like a fishes’ in an ardent attempt to take him in. Watching the shining flesh of his lower lip pout and swell in such an inviting way was too much for Ludwig to resist. He took a handful of auburn curls, pulling Feliciano’s head closer and shoving his cock into the sensual, red little mouth for him to swallow. 

He made an effort to restrain himself, knowing he would come if Feliciano did anything more than kiss and lick at the head of his cock. Feliciano's hands were over his, and he had sealed his lips around the head and was rubbing the flat of his tongue under it and Ludwig was going to make a mess of his face if he didn't stop. And Feliciano didn’t stop.

Ludwig did not remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, Feliciano was wiping his defiled cheek with equally sticky hands. Ludwig bit back the urge to apologize, because really, however uncomfortable, the mess was mostly Feliciano’s doing.    

After coming, Ludwig remained in a pleasant haze of excitement. Feliciano was touching himself, pushing his fingers inside two at a time and rubbing them, and it was all Ludwig could do to not grab him before he finished. His cock throbbed with impatience, already hard again.

Feliciano climbed onto his lap again and rubbed the cockhead against his hole, pushing it inside a bit and then extracting it, pushing it a little deeper each time. He teased Ludwig so badly that the next time the cockhead popped inside, Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hips and rammed in the rest of the way. Feliciano's hands flew to his shoulders and he made a strange gurgle of surprise, gasping for breath. Ludwig rolled them sideways onto the couch so they were lying flat, bent Feliciano’s knees back to his shoulders and fucked him, gripping his hair for leverage, treating him quite roughly because, after all, for that much money, he deserved to have him how he wanted. 

And Feliciano was nothing but cooperative. More than cooperative, moaning and rolling his head back, bucking his hips back against Ludwig’s thrusts. His hot body twisted underneath Ludwig while he clutched at his back. The entire period of fucking lasted only a short time, ending with only Ludwig finishing, shooting his release inside Feliciano. When the orgasm ended he slumped over, suddenly very tired. He had to brace himself against the back of the couch so he would not fall on Feliciano. His skin was sticky with sweat when he wiped the back of his wrist over his forehead. He climbed off Feliciano feeling more satisfied that he had been in perhaps months.

Ludwig left the nightclub, still drunk and still lightheaded with pleasure. Giddiness flowed through him, and he strut down the dark streets without a sense of purpose, but without trepidation either. The sun was hours from rising, and the air was dense with cold, and Ludwig found he had nothing to regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn’t as fluffy or heartfelt as most of my other gerita. It’s a little detached, I think; just sex as strangers and that’s about it.


End file.
